Not Going To Give Up On You
by trish-n-steph-rock
Summary: Lynette and Tom are going trough a tough time right now but when Rick is hired to be the chef will he be a little more than just an employee to Lynette? TynnieLyrick


Hey guys I got really bored preparing for exams so I decided to write a FF as you can tell I'm most likely to fail my english exam lol. This is my first FF so sorry if it sucks!  
We need more Lynette FF My birthday is next Friday if anyone wants to write one for then haha 

**Title:** Not going to lose you  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one they belong to the wonderful Marc Cherry/ABC  
**Pairing: **Tynnie/Lyrick...I'm not gonna tell you 

Lynette woke as the rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps in her blinds. She rolled over to where her husband once lay until the late hours on a Saturday morning. Saturdays use to be 'their' day, no work, the kids had gone to baseball training, they had the house all to themselves. She rubbed the pillow as though he were there but of course he was at the pizzeria. Lynette tried to stay positive of her husbands short-sighted idea, however her faith was running out just like her faith in her marriage was...

They had been arguing a lot lately, mainly meaningless things. Lynette blamed Tom for not spending nearly enough time at home with her and the kids, whilst Tom blamed Lynette for spending too much time with Rick and not him. She was finding Tom a real pain to be around, that he drove her right into Rick's arms.

FLASHBACK

Lynette stumbled out the backdoors of the pizzeria, putting her face in her hands she let her tears fall. Little did Lynette know that someone was waiting to catch them.  
"Lynette are you ok?" Rick placed a reassuring hand on her petite frame.  
"I'll be fine" Lynette faked a smile trying to hide her tears. She headed towards the door but was stopped.  
"Lynette," Rick wrapped his arms around her, her face fell onto his chest as she fell apart right in front of him.  
"It's ok" he cradled her.  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry" Lynette laughed whipped her eyes. "I look pretty pathetic right now" Lynette hid her embarrassment.  
"You're not...Lynette would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I'll cook tomorrow's special for you and we can talk?" Lynette hesitated at first, she didn't want to tell someone she barely knew about her marriage problems, but something about Rick made her say yes.

Later on that night  
Lynette sat on the bar stole watching Rick prepare dinner for the two of them. She had never noticed how handsome he was, he was smart, funny and most of all caring.  
"I wish you could have asked me to do this sooner...I mean I could have done my hair and changed my outfit" Lynette fixed her hair.  
"You look fine" Rick dried his hands before stopping Lynette from putting her hair up. "I like it when you wear you hair down" Lynette blushed, she wasn't use to getting this much male attention.  
After their dinner Lynette had called it a night, she should have been home an hour ago Tom was probably worried sick. 'Who am I kidding he's probably got the kids serving him dinner" she thought to herself, referring to her husband not being able to move due to his sore back.  
"Rick are you ready to leave?" Lynette searched the back area for him. "Rick?"  
"I'm in here" She followed his voice into the storage room.  
"Oh here you forgot this" She handed him the bag marked 'Flour' on it to him.  
"Lynette, don't close the..." the door slammed shut behind them. Rick tried the handle but there was no use, they were locked in.  
Hours had passed since they had been locked in and Lynette's lips had begun to turn a light shade of blue.  
"Here take this" Rick wrapped Lynette in his apron as they lay on the floor. She snuggled in closer to him trying to keep warm.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lynette woke herself back to reality as the sound of her children running wild downstairs stirred her. She could hear that Tom was in a bad mood, he was loosing patience with the three boys.  
"Lynette!" Tom screamed.  
"I'm awake" she ran into the room.  
"I need my pills, my back hurts and for god sakes take the kids out of here!" Tom faced turned red with anger.  
"Don't yell at me Tom, I can't do everything at once!" Lynette stormed off into the kitchen to calm herself down. She made the kids breakfast so they would stay quiet until Ms McClusky came over.  
"Here take these" Lynette chucked a tub of pills onto Tom.  
"Where are you going?"  
"The pizzeria" Lynette kept walking towards the door not turning to look at him.  
"But Andrew and Rick are working today, it's your day off" Lynette spun round with a sarcastic laugh.  
"Really? I wouldn't know. I'd rather be at the pizzeria slaving my ass off" she stormed out the door.


End file.
